My Happy Ending
by Arisa Narahashi - Aimee
Summary: Aku merasa rileks saat memeluk karangan bunga Erika di tanganku. Mungkin bunga ini memang bunga yang tidak terlalu mahal, tapi aku memilihnya... karena bunga Erika putih memiliki arti 'akhir cinta yang indah'.


My Happy Ending

**Disclaimer : ****BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Warning : OOC sangat, alur cepat dan mungkin bahasanya campur.**

**Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki  
**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rate : T**

* * *

Don't like? Don't Read! ^^

* * *

"Hwaaah... cantiknya..." ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca, wajahnya bersemu merah saat aku keluar dari ruang ganti.

"A... apa iya?" tanyaku ragu. Ku pandangi diriku di pantulan cermin. Gaun putih dengan renda-renda berwarna pink di bagian bawah dengan beberapa jahitan berbentuk bunga pada ujung lengan panjang transparant. Rambut hitam yang sudah kupanjangkan selama 4 tahun ini kini sudah sepunggung dan di kuncir ke atas menggunakan pita putih dengan garis merah di tiap ujung bagiannya.

"Iya... kau manis sekali, Rukia-chan."

"Arigatou, Nell" ucapku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Dengan lembut ia pasangkan tutup kepala berwarna putih transparant ke sela-sela ikatan rambutku. Dengan teliti Unohana-san memakaikan make-up padaku. Sementara Nell memperbaiki pita di bagian belakang gaunku.

"Nah, coba berbalik. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu " ucap Unohana-san sambil membereskan kotak make-upnya.

Aku berbalik dan melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangku. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik wajahku memanas, mungkin kalau aku melirik ke arah cermin dibelakangku akan terlihat rona merah yang cukup nyata.

"Kau manis sekali, Rukia..." ucap laki-laki yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu. Aku berusaha menutupi wajahku menggunakan kedua telapak tanganku yang sudah terbungkus sarung tangan putih.

"Kenapa di tutupi? Aku kan ingin melihatnya" ucapnya lagi. Ia raih tanganku dan menurunkannya perlahan.

Rambut putihnya yang biasanya berdiri di beri gel dan membuatnya turun dengan rapi. Wajahnya yang selalu serius kini menatapku dengan pandangan teduh, mata hijaunya benar-benar terlihat sangat indah dimataku.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun"

"Um?" dia tersenyum padaku. Wajahku terasa makin panas melihat senyumnya. Benar-benar senyuman yang menyejukkan.

"Itu... ada Momo-san" ucapku serasa menunjuk ke arah pintu lagi.

Seorang wanita bernama Hitsugaya Momo berdiri disana dengan wajah yang mampu membuat orang disekitarnya merinding. Hitsugaya tersenyum sambil menoleh kearahnya. Dapat aku simpulkan itu senyuman takut-takut, karena pernah sekali Hitsugaya hampir diceraikan oleh istrinya itu.

Aku, Unohana dan Nell hanya terkekeh melihat kehebohan suami istri itu.

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kembali terbuka. Menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua dan wanita berambut orange panjang.

"Orihime-chan, kau datang? Aku menghampiri wanita itu, Kupeluk tubuhnya seraya melepaskan rasa rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sahabat _keduaku_ itu.

"Selamat ya, Kuchiki." Ucap sang pria berambut biru tua itu yang tak lain adalah suami sahabatku- Ishida Uryu.

"Arigatou, Hime-chan, Ishida-kun."

* * *

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki menghampiri kamar riasku. Muncul dua orang pria yang memiliki arti penting dalam hidupku.

"Nii-sama"

Aku tidak menyangka kakak akan menyetujui pernikahanku ini. Bayangkan saja, betapa sulitnya menaklukkan seorang kakak laki-laki yang mempunyai sifat overprotektif kepada adik perempuan satu-satunya, apalagi jika itu menyangkut masa depan adiknya. Seperti pernikahan.

"Kau cantik, Rukia." Ucapnya padaku.

"Arigatou, Nii-sama"

"Oyaji berharap pernikahan kalian lancar, Rukia-chan." Ucap pria berbadan besar dan memiliki rambut jabrik yang tidak lain adalah Ayah mertuaku.

"Arigatou, Oyaji."

* * *

Suara seseorang menginterupsi percakapan kami

"Untuk mempelai wanita harap bersiap"

Nell menepuk punggungku pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kami akan menunggumu didepan, Rukia" ucap Nell padaku.

"Jangan gugup, Rukia-chan" semangat Orihime padaku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju altar pernikahan dengan mengapit lengan kakakku. Di depan altar itu berdiri orang yang akan menemaniku seumur hidupku. Ia tersenyum ke arahku, setelan tuxedo hitam terlihat begitu cocok melekat di badannya. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju sisinya. Pandangan iris coklat madunya membuatku bahagia. Tebaran kelopak sakura dari kak Hisana, Yuzu dan Karin bertebaran menunjukkan jalan dimana aku akan melangkah. Kini tanganku yang semula mengapit lengan Nii-sam, beralih pada lengan pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamiku.

_"Ichigo Kurosaki,apakah saudara bersedia dan mau menerima Kuchiki Rukia sebagai istri saudara satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara, mengasihinya sama seperti saudara mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama saudara berdua hidup, dan menjaga kesucian perkawinan saudara ini sebagai suami yang setia?" _Tanya sang pendeta pada Ichigo.

"Bersedia", ucap Ichigo dengan penuh keyakinan.

_Dan Rukia Kuchiki, apakah saudari bersedia dan mau menerima Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai suami saudari satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudari, bersedia tunduk kepada suami, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama saudari berdua hidup, dan menjaga kesucian perkawinan ini sebagai istri yang setia?"_

Aku merasa rileks saat memeluk karangan bukan Erika di tanganku. Mungkin bunga ini memang bunga yang tidak terlalu mahal, tapi aku memilihnya... karena bunga Erika putih memiliki arti 'akhir cinta yang indah'.

"Bersedia" ucapku sambil tersenyum menatap iris coklat madu milik Ichigo. Kami berciuman cukup singkat karena merasa tidak enak dengan para tamu undangan.

Terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para tamu. Kulihat sahabatku Nell dan Orihime menangis haru atas pernikahanku dan Ichigo.

Aku merasa sangat bahagia karena perjalanan cintaku dengan Ichigo selama hampir 5 tahun berakhir dalam ikatan suci pernikahan.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Halo Minna-san. Lya kembali dengan fic 3. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Bertema pernikahan Maaf kalau feel nya kurang. . .

Ini muncul begitu saja karena teman-teman Lya banyak yang bicara tentang pernikahan.

Hhahha.

Oiya, untuk fic yang multi chap bakal Lya update 2minggu lagi ya belum bisa sekarang. Hhahaha.

Sekian dulu ya. Maaf bila ada salah kata^^

RnR ya, kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.

Arigatou.

Janee^^


End file.
